


A Tuesday Morning Drabble

by TherealKyena



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealKyena/pseuds/TherealKyena





	A Tuesday Morning Drabble

She had no idea why she still sat outside the Blue Recluse everyday. Perhaps she wanted to see her daughter, perhaps it was to simply be amongst people.

She couldn’t shake her deep loneliness. No matter how much she spoke with her newfound friends or threw herself into her work.

"Hello, Landrelia. ” Came a voice. Not her biological son, but close enough. She swiveled in her spot, catching a glimpse of Galrenthor as he pulled himself from the shadow. 

“Greetings, Galren. How have you been?" Her loneliness had abated,  at least for the time being, when Galren spoke. Even a smile graced her lips.

"Could be better, Min’da. ” He let out a sigh and settled himself next to her. He gave her a pat on the shoulder as he tugged his helmet from his head. "I have news, Lan, about Tay."

Her blood froze solid as she sucked in a breath. Usually, news concerning Tay was bad. The girl was always getting herself into trouble. "What-What about her?" She willed her voice to stay firm and thank Elune it did.

"She went on a mission and her whole unit was killed. We assume the same occurred to her." He ducked his head, hair falling out of its tail.

"What. No, no. Tay has Ellemayne. She has Seranthi and Buckbeak." She couldn't hold back her tears and keep her voice steady at the same time, so her tears came spilling from her eyes. She pressed her left hand to the burn that dominated that side of her face and wept. It was the only thing that was truly linked to her daughter. "You're lying. Galren, why are you lying to me."

"I wish that I was, Lanny." He breathed, choking back his own tears. He produced a sheathed blade and a small bag. "She left these for you." 

Lan grabbed the blade first and she felt it change back to that familiar blade she used to own. But she felt another change come over the blade and it burned like a thousand suns. Golden and liquid silver. 

She grabbed the bag next, sorting through it with tears still leaking from her eyes. "Oh, Tay." She sobbed, pulling out the old necklace she wore. Her fingers traced over the shape and she added it to her own necklace. When she stuck her fingers back into the bag she pulled out the saber carving that seemed to be a thousand years old. She felt that it had been made a lifetime ago.

A note was the last thing she pulled out.

_To Lan, with love._

_PS. Take good care of Seranthi and Buckbeak._

_Taylande Moonblade._

She stopped trying to hold back her sobs, leaning her body against Galren's, needing his stoic strength to hold her up. Her heart was ice, shattering and cutting, melting and dripping from her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

A short distance away, Tay could feel her own 'cold' heart breaking as she watched her mother crumble before her eyes. 


End file.
